Amily
Description "You have been cornered by a very strange being: a bipedal female humanoid with the unmistakable features of a giant mouse; paw-like feet, a muzzled head with long whiskers, large mouse ears, and a body covered in dust-caked auburn fur. It doesn't look like she has had a very easy life; her clothing consists of a dirty, tattered set of pants and shirt, while her limbs and midriff are wiry, hardened as much by meals that are less than frequent as by constant exercise and physical exertion. Her buttocks are non-existent, and her breasts can't be any larger than an A-cup." The daughter of a huntress and an alchemist, Amily lived a peaceful life in a rural town with her family, growing up in the early days of the demonic ascension. That all came to a crashing end when an army of demons attacked her village while they were celebrating an autumn festival. Amily escaped the carnage by fleeing into the wilderness and hiding. When she returned the next day, she was the only one left. Amily has been all alone ever since, hiding in the ruins. As a consequence of her childhood tragedy and resulting loneliness, she has developed a deep hatred of the corrupt, as well as hit upon a plan to restore her race; if she can couple with an untainted human, she believes she can breed a new generation of her kind, free of demonic influences and corruption. "The big brutish minotaur was stupid enough to follow me; once I got to the trees, where he couldn’t get around so easily, I put a poisoned dart in each of his eyes. When he stopped thrashing around, I walked up and slit his throat." "My name is Amily, the last survivor of this village. All of my people are gone now; they’re scattered, dead, enslaved, or worse." Requirements * PC must have a gender; males, females and herms all have separate routes. * For her Pure route, Corruption must be below 20. Visiting the Town Ruins with a higher corruption level (25+) permanently blocks the pure route - Amily will go into hiding and will not reappear on later visits even if the PC has lowered his/her corruption level. * PC must be of a length x thickness ratio of 40 or less to impregnate her. Pure Follower Path While she is primarily interested in a PC just for breeding, a PC who strives to get to know her and be friends with will have her warm up, revealing a friendlier, more playful side. If he (or she) truly works his way into her heart, then rather than leaving the area with her children after they have had five litters together, Amily will instead move into the player's camp as a lover. If the PC is Male, Amily will approach the champion with an offer to re-populate her race. The options presented are to: * Accept Eagerly * Hesitantly * No Furries * Refuse If the PC is Female Amily will only want to make friends at first, but after talking to her many times she'll profess her love to the PC, at which time you'll be given the option to follow or let her go. If you follow her there will be a lesbian sex scene and the next time you see Amily she will confess her love to you, revealing that she has grown a penis so she can fulfill her dream of re-populating her race. From this point on, the normal options appear and Amily will be trying to get the PC pregnant. When you go into labor having Amily's kids she will show up and help you, taking the children away after the scene. A Female PC who grows a penis after Amily has already grown one will from that point after have roughly a 50/50 chance of which of the two take the male role. Alternate Follower Path (Corrupt Amily) Amily, your personal cumslut, is a 5' 2" tall mouse-morph, with quite the voluptuous build. Her pink eyes normally glow with desire and adoration every time she looks at you, and a lusty smile adorns her face. She is covered in fur, except on her hands, feet, ears and tail. surprisingly hand-like pink paws instead of feet, and a long, hairless mouse tail with a spaded tip that sways and coils around her legs seductively at every opportunity. She is currently wearing sexy rags. She has flared hips and a heavy butt. If the PC encounters Amily while with a corruption of 20 or less, and then re-encounters her with a corruption above 25, Amily will attack the PC and flee, opening up the Corrupt Amily path. The overall requirements are genitals, sufficiently high corruption, 3 goblin ales, and 3 lust drafts. There is also a minimum corruption requirement for finishing each stage of Amily's corruption. The second stage requirement is a minimum of 45 corruption. A corruption score of at least 80 will allow the PC to successfully complete the final stage. (Someone feel free to fill in the thresholds for the other stages) Each stage of Amily's corruption requires 1 goblin ale and 1 Lust Draft, and there are 3 stages. After Amily flees the PC, simply clicking the option to revisit the town ruins, while having at least 1 lust draft and 1 goblin ale, will progress the path. A concoction-mixing scene precedes the corruption scene, each time, so that a total of 8 "visits" will be necessary, though only 5 of them will involve actually visiting the ruins. If the PC has sufficiently high speed and INT(50), Amily will be captured without being able to put up a fight. If the PC lacks a sufficient score in one of those stats, Amily will attempt to resist, and the PC will have to defeat her manually, before the first step in her corruption can be taken. The battle is not difficult, for though she is quick, Amily lacks lust-based attacks, and has less than approximately 160 HP. The result of the corruption path being completed is Corrupt Amily being added to your slaves menu. Pure Amily Follower Interactions ''Note: The following events have multiple outcomes based on the player's actions up until this point that are not listed.'' As a follower, Amily will continue to have sex and have children (at request) with the PC. Her pregnancies last six to seven days each. If you have a high Lust (70 - 99) at the time of intercourse, Amily is more likely to get pregnant. As a Follower, Amily can be given transformation items to change her looks and certain clothing/armours to unlock scenes: Items: Note: Some of these items have limits on the amount that Amily will take. * Purified Incubi Draft - First draft with give her a 4" cock, subsequent droughts will lengthen it. * Purified Succubi Milk - Will make her breasts grow * Pink Eggs - Will remove her cock, if given one * White Eggs - Will make her nipples grow * Brown Eggs - Will make her butt grow * Purple Eggs - Will make her hips grow Clothing/Armour: * Comfortable Clothes - Amily expresses gratitude towards the PC * Nurse's Outfit - Unlocks a repeatable "Nurse Roleplay" scene - Will only appear if the PC has a penis * Slutty Swimwear - Unlocks a repeatable "Swim" scene - Will only appear if the PC has a penis Sex Scenes Interactions with other NPCs As a follower, Amily will randomly proc minor and major encounters with other followers, dependent on the PC interactions with them: Bath Girl If you invite the camp to a communal bath, pure Amily will cheerfully join. Whether she also will do so when being corrupted is unknown. Holli Pure Amily will not accept Holli and will move out and vanish from the game if Holli appears at the campsite. Izma If the PC returns to camp with Amily while having already taken Izma as a follower, Izma will confront the player about his or her relationship with the mouse girl. After an explanation, she'll commend them both on their 'noble' goal of repopulating her race. Amily initially isn't happy about having Izma in camp, but is very reluctant to start an argument with something that can kill and devour a minotaur. If the PC has a penis and both Amily and Izma as lovers, selecting "Make Babies" in Amily's Sex menu will cause her to suggest a fertility potion to ensure she gets pregnant. Accepting leads to a scene where Izma bursts in and drinks some of the potion. This again inevitably leads to a threesome which makes both Amily and Izma pregnant. Afterwards the threesome scene is available as a separate option in Amily's Sex menu provided that the PC has a penis. Jojo If a Corrupted Jojo is in the camp, Pure Amily will freak out and leave, unless the PC's intelligence is high enough to convince her otherwise. If she doesn't leave, she will confront the PC on what he/she did to Jojo, and ask them to help purify him (which requires a Pure Honey) or tell her to "Bitch Out". After Amily purifies Jojo, he will leave the camp permanently with a note saying he went to live with the 'colony' created by Amily's offspring. If a Pure Jojo is in the camp, you can sometimes find the two mouse-morphs sparring when you visit Amily. When you arrive, Jojo will give a respectful nod and leave. Also if Pure Jojo is in the camp, upon the first time visiting him, they are hugging with teary eyes.When the PC arrives Amily will then proceed to punch Jojo in the face for "Running away and not coming back to look for survivors", meaning they are from the same village. Marble If the PC returns to camp with Pure Amily while having already taken Marble as a lover (in camp), extra dialogue is unlocked, in which a minor confrontation occurs between the three of you. In this case, the player may chose to: * Remain silent -''' In which case Marble will leave the camp permanently, * '''Pimp - Telling them both it is not a joke, in which case not only will both Marble and Amily leave the PC but they will also take all of his or her belongings, including gems, and leave the PC with only a set of Comfortable Clothes. * Explain -''' The PC will try to explain themselves, which will either cause Amily to leave since PC has to survive off Marble's Milk or (if the PC's Intelligence is high enough) convince them both to stay, chiding the PC for not saying anything earlier. Rathazul Talk to Rathazul, and you might encounter Amily is already there helping him. If so, Amily will make an excuse to leave and the encounter with Rathazul will go as usual. Shouldra There is no in-game interaction between Amily and Shouldra but comments made by Shouldra as a followers indicates that Amily was aware of the ghost's existence while they were both living in the Town Ruins and that their relationship was rather uneasy. Urta If Urta is made into a lover and Pure Amily is a follower, either the mouse girl will confront the PC hearing rumors that he or she is dating someone else or the two will meet when Amily and the PC Date option, which involves taking Amily to Tel'Adre. If Amily has confronted the PC about seeing someone else, she will then heads over to Tel'Adre where the PC will either find a drunken Amily being fucked by Urta in the bar or Amily and Urta drunkenly bitching until Urta proposes they fuck. If the PC is noticed by Amily the PC is prompted whether or not to allow it. If allowed the PC, Amily, and Urta have a threesome at Urta's house (herms are prompted on which part they will use). If the PC walks in on them fucking in the bar they are given the choice to leave them be or interrupt them. When the PC returns to Urta, she'll (drunkenly) explain that the two bitched for a while and suddenly found themselves fucking each other; the PC can tell her it's okay or break up with her. If the PC did not interrupt them fucking in the bar, the next night Amily will return to camp where the player can Confront or Scold her. When going on a Date with Amily, there are several different paths that can be taken. Urta will be stationed at the gate when the player arrives and will be surprised upon introduction to Amily but then contemplative. Later, Urta will join Amily and the PC for the drink they are having at The Wet Bitch. You will then be given the option to either Drink, with the intention of getting them both drunk in the hopes for sex of some sort, or to Leave. Choosing Drink leads to a threesome where, if a herm, the PC is given the choice to either Cock or Vagina. (It is unknown as to whether or not the PC must have already had the polygamy talk with Urta and whether or not it matters if the Amily has become aware that the PC has other lovers. So far, this has only been tested where Urta has already confronted the PC about a patrol seeing Marble and Amily was introduced to Marble when she moved in, thus making both characters aware that of the PC's polygamous nature.) If either a threesome happened or the player Confronts Amily, then the Urta option is unlocked in Amily's Love menu. This option involves either Amily and Urta sexing each other or a threesome between them and the PC. (Note: If you invite Amily on a date while she's pregnant, she will decline, saying she doesn't want to risk harming the children. You'll have to wait until they've been born before she accepts.) Corrupted Amily Slave Interactions Corrupted Amily's interactions and speech with the player are very similar, but with obvious increases of corruption, and the characteristics that follow. As a slave, Amily can be given transformation items to change her looks and certain clothing/armours to unlock scenes: '''Items: Note: Some of these items have limits on the amount that Amily will take. * Incubi Draft - (Can be purified, or not) She will grow a 4 inch cock. You are given the option to make her grow a huge one, which will increase the size to 15 inches. Penis size can increased later with more incubi drafts * Succubi Milk - (Can be purified, or not) Will increase vaginal wetness * Pink Eggs - Will remove her cock, if given one * White Eggs - Will make her nipples grow * Brown Eggs - Will make her butt grow * Purple Eggs - Will make her hips grow * Lactaid - Will cause her to produce milk * Succubi's Delight - Will cause her to grow balls. Sex Scenes Jojo If a Corrupted Jojo is in the camp, choosing Amily or Jojo from the slaves menu may cause a scene in which Amily tries to teach Jojo to be a better slave. The player is given the option to Interrupt or Watch. If the player chooses to watch, it starts with Amily getting Jojo to lick her and ending with them fucking. (Need scene for Interrupt.) Pure Follower to Corrupt Follower Transformation When the PC attains a corruption of >65, Amily will leave the camp during the night, leaving a note stating that she is worried that the PC is becoming too much like a demon and that she'll return when the PC is back to his/her/hir former self. This also opens the Corrupt Amily path, with the same requirements and scenes as above. The PC hatches a plan to get back at Amily by making a concoction that requires one Lust Draft and one Goblin's Ale. When both of these materials are obtained, (3 of each required in total, 1 of each used per stage of Amily corruption) clicking the Town Ruins button allows the PC to mix the materials with their cum. The PC must return to the Town Ruins where Amily will be forced to drink the potion and then perform oral sex on the PC. Going through this process twice more causes Amily to agree to be the PC's personal cum dumpster, and she will return to the camp as a follower in her corrupted form. All her former features are back with minor tweaks. For example, talking to her will increase corruption by one instead of decreasing it. Notes * If the PC chooses 'Refuse' the first time they meet Amily, she will be completely impressed by your choice and offer you the next time you see her. The PC may continue to refuse (thus annoying Amily) as well as talk or have sex with her. If the player chooses the 'Get Lost' option, she will no longer appear in the ruins. * If after choosing "Refuse" you return to the Ruins and select "Just Talk" several times, eventually she will approach you and make a final request with the options Accept, No Furries, Refuse Gently, Refuse Harshly. if refuse gently is chosen the PC informs her about Tel'Adre, and she vanishes from the ruins. * Amily's basic chance for getting pregnant is 1/4; if it fails, there is (cum production/1000) additional chance * The verified gift limits to Follower Amily are Purified Incubi Draft (10, 13", +2/15" if corrupted), Purified Succubi Milk (4), and White Eggs (4" nipples). Purple and Brown eggs appear to have subjective limits based on internal variables, but 5-6 eggs usually suffice to reach them. Large eggs appear to have a greater effect on Amily than small eggs, counting as at least two or three small eggs each. * Corrupted Follower Amily will take up to six doses of Succubi's Delight, resulting in cantaloupe-sized balls. * Conversing with a corrupted Amily can be used to increase corruption. Conversing with a pure Amily, however, will decrease it. * Despite common fanon, Amily's author has gone on record saying that Amily's father is an as-yet nameless male mouse-morph, and she has no relationship to Rathazul whatsoever—going on to point out that Amily is a mouse-morph, while Rathazul is a rat-morph. * To de-fur Amily, the player must feed her: 1 Purified Succubi Milk, 1 Golden Seed, and 1 Black Egg (Regular, not Large). She can be de-furred both as a slave and as a lover. * In one of her talk scenes, Amily says that she may remember some alchemy tricks her father taught her if the PC brings her some potion or reagent. But apart from making the de-fur potion, there doesn't seem she's able to do anything with any of the potions currently in the game. * Only pure route Amily is able to have the date option with Urta * If you meet Amily at the Town Ruins while she is female and you a hermaphrodite and you have a purified Incubi Draft in your inventory, you can suggest to her that you can repopulate the mouse-morph race more efficiently if you both were hermpaphrodites. She will reluctantly agree. Trivia * Amily was written by Quiet Browser. Category:Old NPC